Not Following You
by Alivi
Summary: What happens when one of Suuichi's classmates is tired of being ignored and happens to vent her feelings during the school's art festival? Will he finally notice her and if so how would he react to her confession?  Songfic


What happens when one of Suuichi's fans is tired of being ignored and happens to vent her feelings during the school's art festival? Will he finally notice her and if so how would he react to her confession?

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or this song.

* * *

Who am I kidding? Minamino and I have been having the same classes since we were little kids and yet he still haven't noticed me at all. It's our senior year and I am tired of waiting for him. Maybe the little voice in the back of my mind is right. I should have done something more drastic but I refuse to become like one of his fan girls, they are annoying! I have some pride and I deserve someone that will love me for who I am, someone who will notice me without me having to follow him everywhere like a lost puppy.

I've had enough of this, it's been six years and if he never bothered to acknowledge me chances are that he never will. So after much crying I have come to a decision. I will move on with my life, it can't be that hard considering that this is the last week of school and after that I'll be off to Tokyo University and won't see him again.

Yes, that's what I'll do, five days left and the last day of class will be the art festival and I plan to participate in it. My mother will be recording it along with some friends and I'll use the recording as one of my video auditions for the music program.

**Suuichi's POV**

Today's the last day of school, part of me is glad. No more girls following me around and asking me useless questions. Why can't the other girl be like Tsuba-san? I think she's the only girl in this place that never bothered me as a matter of fact, she doesn't even talk to me except when we're invited to one of her family parties. But it's never more than a few words like welcome or make yourself at home and I hope you enjoyed the party and things like that. My mother always talks about how nice she is and how beautiful her voice is but I've never really heard her sing. Today will be the first time.

"Minamino-san" I stop and turn around only to find one of my class mates. I try not to growl."How can I help you?" I asked politely. "Would you mind helping me with the boxes for the play?" She asked me.

"Not at all, where are they?" I asked as she motioned for me to follow. "They're in the classroom" she said walking up stairs. "I would do it by myself but…" here it comes, more excuses as to why they want me around. "I didn't want to bother Aya-chan by walking back and forth in the room" She whispered to me. "I heard she had some problems with the song her group was supposed to play and now she had to change the whole thing" I watched from the door as three of the musicians paced around the room while Tsuba-san wrote something down.

"Come on" The girl called walking inside. "Sorry to disrupt" she said and I followed. "No worries" Tsuba said without even looking at us. "Do you need help with the boxes?" One of the guys asked walking over to where we were. "If I stay in this room any longer I'm going to kill myself." He said not waiting for a reply and he picked one of the boxes up. "Where to?" He turned to me. "The auditorium" Makino-san, my classmate answered and we walked out of the classroom.

"Is something wrong in there?" I asked slightly curious as to what was going on there. "Well… two of the people that were going to perform got into a car accident yesterday and are unable to play. They are fine but we couldn't get a hold of Aya-chan until this morning so now we have to change the song" He said putting the box down. "Anything else you need, Makino-chan?" He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Not really, thanks" she said moving away to talk to some other girls. "Can't the four of you play without the others?" I asked, it seemed absurd to change the song only hours away from the presentation. "We needed their instruments. I wanted to play one of Aya's songs but she doesn't want to play it for some reason" He told me. I didn't know she wrote songs.

**Aya's POV**

They wanted to play one of my songs, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they liked my song but… that one is about him… I promised myself that I would move on and the fact that he's going to be there doesn't help much. Oh, great I can feel the heat in my cheeks, just what I needed.

"Come on Aya, that's the best option" Touya insisted. "Fine" I practically growled the answer. I didn't want to but I had to admit, that was the best option. We had been looking for songs for hours and I was exhausted and grumpy now.

**Suuichi's POV**

"Oh, Suuichi, right here, we saved you a spot!" I heard my mother call to me. "Hello, Suuichi, How are you?" Aya's father greeted me as I sat next to him. "Very well, how about yourself, Tsuba-san?" I replied. His wife was holding a video camera. "No need for formality here, you can call me Makoto" He told me. "Your mother was telling me that you got accepted at Tokyo University" He said but before I could say anything we heard everyone clap, I looked at the stage and noticed that the play was over. If I'm not mistaken, Tsuba will be the next one.

**Aya's POV**

I took a deep breath and walked to the front of the stage. There was so many people here, mostly parents of the students but it still made me a little nervous. As usual I smiled and stood in front of the microphone. "Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying this afternoon because I can assure everyone on the staff is having a lot of fun backstage." Another deep breath. "We had a couple of last minute changes but don't get too happy, you're still going to hear us play" I heard the audience laugh. "There has been a song change and you guys will be the first ones to actually hear this song. I hope you like it" I told them before going back to where I had left my acoustic guitar. "Yeah, Aya wrote this song" I heard Touya said and turned to glare at him. "But don't worry, if it weren't a good one I wouldn't be here playing it" He winked at me and walked back to his electric guitar. My back vocals, Mika and Sayo smiled at me and I started playing.

**If I'm catching your eye, it was an accident  
If I looked at you strange, it's not what I meant**

I always worked really hard not to stare at him, not even in his general direction but I have a tendency to space out and make strange faces while at it, at least that's what my friends told me.

**I wanted to touch  
You're occupied**

Yep, he's always doing something, most of the time reading a book. I think he does that so people won't bother him although the other girls in our class don't seem to notice the hint and insist on talking to him and asking him to hang out. Sometimes I wished he was a bit of a jerk and just tell those girls to leave him alone.**  
**

**I tried to explain but I'm tongue tied  
I'll wait in the wings again until you find me out  
What is the hold up?  
**

Maybe it's just because I'm jealous that some of them actually get to talk to him while I just watched from the sidelines…**  
**

**Ooo oo oo oo  
I'm not following you  
Ooo oo oo oo  
Walking this way too  
Ooo oo oo oo  
I've had enough of dreaming  
All my dreams are you**

I smiled at the crowd as I looked around hoping that he would not be around to hear this song.

**If I sat next to you, that wasn't my intent  
And if my hand falls on yours, it was coincidence**

I remembered at one of my dad's parties. Suuichi was standing next to the food table, probably debating on what to eat. I don't blame him, my father like exotic foods.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you" I stopped his hand before he could get the black pie looking dessert. I pulled my hand right away right after realizing what I had just done and scolding myself mentally. "It smells funny and it has a sour taste." I said walking away before I blushed like a fan girl.

**I'll stay in the room until you're gone  
I'll switch to the chair that you sat on  
I'll sit there alone again until you find me out**

**What is the hold up?**

I remembered staying after class even after clean up duties, I would seat on his seat. He had a nice view to the cherry trees but we both know that was not the reason I sat there.  
**  
Ooo oo oo oo  
I'm not following you  
Ooo oo oo oo  
Walking this way too  
Ooo oo oo oo  
See, I've had enough of dreaming  
All my dreams are you.**

As I sung the last word of the chorus I saw him, sitting next to my father. I'm SO embarrassed right now, I wish I could hide in a hole.

**I wish you would notice me  
If not now, eventually  
****Then I wouldn't have to follow you around  
And hunt you down  
H-h-hunt you down  
Hunt you down**

I really hope he doesn't figure it out. 

**Promise we'll get along  
If you talk to me  
We'll tell each other our stories imperfectly  
Imperfectly**

Why is he looking at me like that… and smiling? Crap, why did you have to be so smart, Minamino, why?

**I wanted to touch  
You're occupied  
I tried to explain but I'm tongue tied  
I'll wait in the wings again until you find me out  
See, what is the hold up?**

It's ok, after today you won't see him again. I can survive that, right?

**Ooo oo oo oo  
I'm not following you  
Ooo oo oo oo  
Walking this way too  
Ooo oo oo oo  
I've had enough of dreaming  
All my dreams are you **

Once we finished the song I had to fight the urge to run out of the stage and hide somewhere. What if he was not the only one that figure it out? God, I'm so embarrassed, I shouldn't have agreed to sing this song. Why this song of all the songs I've ever wrote? Why hadn't I burned that paper when I decided to forget him? Why was he smiling at me like that? Like he knows something I don't.

"That was certainly one of the best songs I've heard you perform" Raichi-sensei said walking towards me. "As some of you may not know, Tsuba-chan has received a full scholarship from Tokyo University under the music department as well and Akatsuki Mika and Hateki Touya" He motioned for Mika and Touya to move forward and the audience clapped. "Higurashi Sayo has received a scholarship to Aichi University as well as two other students that were not able to come today." He called Sayo over.

As I walked out of the stage a glanced in his direction in hopes that he had been distracted by whatever the teacher was saying that way I would have enough time to get my things and disappear. He wasn't there, I stopped abruptly, where could he be? I don't like this. I looked around no sign of the red haired boy.

"Crap" I muttered. "Something wrong?" Touya asked. "no, I… I forgot to send some of the papers for the scholarship thingy" I lied. "I've got to go" I said running backstage to grab the guitar case in order to escape before I had any chances of seeing him. "Do you want to hang out later on then?" Sayo asked watching me suspiciously. "I'll let you know, let me take care of the papers first" I had to leave before she figured me out so I ran out of the auditorium but not fast enough. When I opened the backstage door Suuich was standing there looking surprised and I was too shocked to move.

"Good luck sending the papers… call me when you get home" Sayo called after me. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I've got to go" I brushed past him walking as fast as I could, stupid guitar, why do you have to be so heavy? "Tsuba-chan, do you need help?" He asked walking beside me. How does he move so fast? "No, I got it" I said walking even faster. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest it was starting to hurt. "Is something wrong?" I knew he was looking at me but I kept looking ahead. "I forgot to send some of the documents to the university and I'm on a deadline" I lied again thinking that he would leave me alone. I was wrong, before I could blink he had taken the guitar from me. "What-?" I turned to look at him. "You can move faster without the guitar, I'll carry it for you" He smiled and I just stared at him. Why was he so nice? And most importantly, WHY won't he leave me alone? "You can run home and take care of the paper work, I'll catch up with you" He said smiling like he was up to something. "Oh, ok" I wasn't about to argue so I took off running home.

**Suuich's POV**

I think that's the most I've ever heard you say to me at once, Aya. I smiled watching her run away. The one constant about our relationship or lack of, she's always running from me. She's always around but if I happened to start a conversation she would find ways to disappear every time. I continued to walk towards her house.

It wasn't long until I arrived at her house, I knocked on the door and she asked me for the password?

"Just kidding come in" she said after opening the door. I walked inside and she took the guitar from me motioning for me to follow her upstairs. "Mom and dad should be getting here soon." She said walking into one of the rooms. "About that, they asked me to tell you that they were going out to eat and talk about how proud they are of their children" I told her and she chuckled. "Did they actually say all that?" she asked motioning for me to seat in one of the chairs. "The strange thing is that they did" I told her as she sat across from me next to a laptop. I looked around the room and was quite surprised to find so many instruments. She had guitars, a violin, a cello, electric drums, a keyboard and a ukulele. "Do you play?" She asked not looking at me. "Not at all" I replied. "I didn't know you played until today" I informed her. She continued to avoid looking at me but at least she couldn't run away.

"So what exactly can you do with a music degree?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "Anything related to music, I could teach, I could be part of an orchestra or any band, with more training I could be a conductor, I could be in a musical… there's lots of things you can do" she told me.

**Aya's POV**

"what?" I asked noticing that he just kept looking at me. "What do you want to do?" He asked me. "I want to work in musicals and possibly become a director or even a writer" I told him. "How about you?" I asked since he decided to stare silently at me. "I want to become a doctor, mostly natural medicine" He said. "Nice, you can go around the world learning about herbs from the natives and stuff" I commented. "You're the first person besides my family to think of natural medicine as a good career" I tried not to blush when he moved his chair next to mine. "Are you done with the documents that you needed to send" I nodded and he spun my chair to face him. "Play something" he said.

I wasn't expecting him to ask me to play. To tell you the truth I was spacing out while looking in green eyes. "hn?" I know, I sounded like an idiot. "Play a song for me" he asked again, this time leaning closer to me. "W-what would you like me to play?" I asked getting up, what was going on here, am I alucinating or did it look like he was flirting with me? I must be going crazy. "Anything is fine, your choice" He said.

**Suuichi's POV**

I smiled while she thought of something to play. Aya was very pretty with long black hair, light brown eyes, she was almost as tall as I was, reaching up to my nose. She wasn't girly as most girls but she knew how to dress and at least half the guys in our school had a crush on her at some point. She stood out from all the girls at our school at least to him. I waited but she couldn't seem to decide on a song. "Why don't you play the same song you played earlier?" I suggested and she blushed. "I like that one" I said getting up to grab her guitar.

"Are you sure you want to hear that, I mean, I can play something else…" As I suspected she was trying to find excuses. "I wouldn't mind hearing it again" I said giving he guitar to her. She sighed and sat on a stool.

**Aya's POV**

Stupid, you should've picked something, that way you wouldn't have to sing that again. "By the way, what is the name of that song?" He asked me making me snap up of my mental scolding. "hn… It's Not following you" I told him as I began to play.

I kept my eyes on my guitar, not because I needed it, I had played this song so many times in the past that I had it memorized but the reason why I kept my eyes down is because I could feel him watching me the whole time.

**Ooo oo oo oo  
I'm not following you  
Ooo oo oo oo  
Walking this way too  
Ooo oo oo oo  
I've had enough of dreaming  
All my dreams are you **

"So…" I stopped noticing that he was a lot closer than I thought in fact I could hear his breathing. "You're right" He smiled standing up in front of me making me look up. "about?" I asked confused as he took my guitar and placed it against the wall. "We do get along when we talk" He whispered as he leaned down and kissed me.

I was too shocked to react, did he just kissed me? Suuichi Minamino… kissed me? He pulled away to look at me but kept his right hand on my cheek and the other around my waist. "But I did notice you" He smiled as I blushed. "I have for quite some time"

* * *

The song is called "Not Following You" by Ellie Goulding. Lena Meyer also sings it.


End file.
